Happy birthday Ron!
by rescuemefromlevelheadness
Summary: It's Ron's 20th birthday and Hermione wants him to have the best birthday ever.


**Title:** Happy Birthday Ron!

**Prompt:** 11 - _Sex Games_

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/content:** Sex, love, a bit of fun and sex again… not for under-age at all!

**Word Count:** 10,832

**Summary:** It's Ron's 20th birthday and Hermione wants him to have the best birthday ever.  
**Notes:** It's my first smut story

**Disclaimer:** All _Harry Potter_ characters/references are property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

thanks to my friend Britt for being my first reader EVER!

Written for rhrsmutfest! ^_^

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!**

Hermione moved frantically around the small kitchen trying to check if everything was in order. She rubbed her forehead, deep in thought, moved a plate here, stretched a wrinkle on the tablecloth there, waved her wand above the chocolate cake and sighed with satisfaction.

"What you doin'?" asked a deep, yawning voice behind her.

She clutched her heart and squealed: "Ron! You gave me a heart attack!"

He scratched his eyes with his palms: "Mione, it's two in the morning, what the hell are you doing up?"

She stammered: "I... I was just... let's go to bed, okay?"

He nodded, yawning again and let her guide him back to their bedroom. She smiled softly: he hadn't noticed anything... good.

He slid back into their bed, sighing with satisfaction for the warmth and mumbled sleepily: "Come here."

Hermione smiled and curled up beside him, kissed his cheek and raised her eyes to look at what she had decided was a spontaneous reaction to her touch: he smiled.

He did it every time. She'd started to notice this reaction a few kisses after they had got together, right after the battle. He had smiled when they'd gone up to Gryffindor tower hand in hand, when she'd muttered that she wanted to stay with him, when he'd started snogging her like a man drinking water after months in the desert.

He'd widened his eyes when she'd started to frantically undress him, telling him that she wanted him desperately, but she was sure she'd spotted a lopsided grin when she'd stated: "Oh, shut up... you want me just as much!"

And she knew he'd stopped smiling the moment he'd entered her, she knew it because she'd stopped smiling too: the feeling was simply too amazing to just smile, and they'd both cried, overwhelmed with emotion, kissing softly in amazement. But the smile had returned immediately afterwards, when they had giggled like idiots thinking they had just made love.

And now, after almost two years, after they had spent a summer together, after they'd gone to Australia to bring back her parents, after they had parted for the most difficult year of their lives, when she'd returned to Hogwarts and he'd gone to Auror training camp, now that they had found their own little apartment and had settled into work, now that smile never left his lips. But he smiled wider whenever she kissed him, whenever she touched him, even whenever she was simply close.

She softly cupped his cheek with her hand and in the dark she found that smile once again, even though he was sleeping. She smiled back and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned. She turned on her side and closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. Then she shot her eyes open, thinking: "What do you think you are doing, Hermione? Get up now! You know what day today is!" she silently slid out of bed, went to the bathroom and returned after a few minutes fresh and awake.

She looked down at Ron for a moment before slipping back under the covers with him.

She bit her lower lip, fighting against her own idea, a bit embarrassed, then shook her head resolutely and grabbed her wand.

Ron was fast asleep, so he didn't even notice when she flicked her wand and his underwear and socks disappeared leaving him starker. Hermione giggled nervously, placed her wand back on the nightstand and noiselessly slid lower under the covers.

She moved until she found herself facing his limp member. She was a bit nervous because, before that moment, she had only faced it when it was already hard and ready. She felt quite proud thinking that it always went rock hard in front of her without any help from her part. Of course she had seen Ron naked countless times, but she had never sucked it in this state. She vaguely pondered that it was probably a bit early for his usual morning stiff as she opened her mouth and gently took it in... it was a strange feeling: it was warm and spongy and she giggled for a moment to herself, finding it fascinating to feel it grow in her mouth. Actually, she found it so fascinating that she soon whimpered in pleasure. It was quickly filling her mouth in the most delicious way and she considered vaguely that in this way she could feel any changing, she could feel how it enlarged and how it grew longer and harder.

A deep moan distracted her mind and she moved away, frozen, listening. Ron moved his legs slightly, but was probably still deep in sleep. She opened her mouth again and slowly started to bob her head up and down, twirling her soft tongue around the tip in a way she knew drove Ron mad and in fact she heard him murmur sleepily: "Mione, yes! Yes!" for a moment she thought he had finally woken up, but his behavior somehow told her he was still sleeping, his words were slurry, he seemed louder than normal and in a strange way more spontaneous, as he was lazily thrusting his hips.

She smiled inwardly and started caressing his balls lightly, her mouth still sucking avidly. Merlin, she loved doing this to him, she didn't know why, but she had soon found out that sucking his cock was one of her favorite things. Maybe because in this way his mouth was often free and she could enjoy his moans of ecstasy, maybe because his hands in her hair felt so good, maybe because from there her eyes were filled with his amazing ginger pubic hair, maybe because she loved the way it didn't even fit in her mouth for how big it was, or for how Ron always complimented her skills, or maybe just because she loved to swallow his juices. Probably it was the mix of all those things that made her always so hot and wet that she always ended up begging him to make her come. And he always did.

She grabbed him, still lost in thought and sucked the tip hungrily, but the words that startled her this time told her he had finally awaken: "Bloody fuck!"

She raised her eyes, still sucking, and found that Ron had lifted the covers and was looking down at her in shock: "What the...? Mione..."

She licked the hot tip slowly, smiling mischievously: "Good morning, love!" and sucked hard.

His head fell back on the pillow and he groaned loudly: "Fuck! So good!"

She bobbed her head faster, sucking hard and licking avidly. His fingers slid in her hair and she felt him keep her in place. She smiled and went back to work, sucking fiercely and caressing and moaning deep in her throat. Ron was panting and she knew he was getting closer: "Oh, fuck! Oh yeah, like that!"

She moved down to lick lower, to suck his balls lightly, while her small hand pumped him quickly, and she heard a powerful groan of pleasure, she smiled and licked her way back up along his thick shaft, encircling his tip with her tongue. He was desperately grabbing the sheets and trembling. She smiled and said huskily: "I love your cock!"

He moaned louder, grabbed her head and pushed her back in place: "I know! Suck!"

His simple words set her on fire, she adored when he ordered her around. She bobbed her head faster, sucking deeply, taking in her mouth as much as she could, her hand helping her. In a few moments he was groaning louder and she knew what was coming. She shivered, thrilled. His whole body tensed, he jerked his hips upwards, growled her name and suddenly she felt him shot hot quick spurts in her throat and his whole body shook in ecstasy. She moaned in delight and sucked more lightly, until she felt he had finished, then removed her mouth delicately and swallowed.

He fell back on the bed exhausted, breathing heavily. He covered his face with his hands and exhaled: "Bloody fuck!"

She giggled and moved up to lay flat on him, her chin on his chest, looking at him with so much adoration that he blushed: "Best fucking awakening of my life! What was that for?"

She beamed up at him: "Happy birthday, love!

Hhe frowned for a second then smiled: "Merlin, thanks! Mmmh... I'm pretty sure it's your turn now, come here..."

She smiled: "No no no, love! We have other things to do... I have all day planned for you today!"

He looked disappointed: "But... but... what?"

She grinned: "Oh, don't worry my love... we have all night for that!"

He opened his mouth, but she was quicker: she crawled up his body, kissing his hot skin until she was lying flat on his chest, kissed him tenderly on the lips and whispered: "Disappointed?"

He smiled: "You never disappoint me, but..."

She smiled, amused: "But?"

He grabbed her arse with both hands and squeezed: "Oh, come on, I know you want me to! You like it when I do it... you... (he turned a bit nervous) you do, don't you?"

She giggled, then whispered in his ear: "Oh yes, I do love it when you lick me, you're so good with your tongue... and I'm all wet right now, but we have no time for what I have in mind... and I don't want you to get too tired."

Ron whined: "Oh, come on love... I'm hard again... just let me..." and with those words he moved her panties to one side with his finger and pushed his hard tip against her entrance, rubbing lightly and making her moan loudly: "Mmmmh!"

He kissed her neck: "You're so wet..." he grabbed her hips softly and guided her down on his hardness.

Hermione gasped, her head falling on his chest. He moved under her at such a slow pace that she felt every single inch of him filling her.

She breathed: "So hard!"

He moaned: "Merlin, you feel so good!"

She bit his neck slowly, sucking his skin, then moved up to his mouth and kissed him deeply, cuddling his tongue lovingly. Hermione started to move too, at his same speed, meeting his unhurried thrusts with her hips, breathing quickly and he knew she was already close, he grinned: "I love it when you're close!"

She smiled: "Like to watch me come?"

He squeezed her arse cheeks hungrily and growled: "Love it!"

She sat up with a smile, never stopping her slow rate, rolling her hips and rubbing her clit against him at every push down she made, making him all wet. She scratched his chest softly with her short nails, then guided his hands on her hips and moaned: "Then, watch!"

She let her head fall back, her curls jumping everywhere, her mouth slightly open in astonishment, she cried out his name while wave after wave of pleasure filled her, her body tensing and her inner muscles clamping down on him repeatedly, making her gasp in pleasure, trembling.

He watched her amazed: watching her come was the most erotic sight ever and when he felt her muscles holding him so tightly, he followed her with a growl, pulling her back to him, pushing his tongue in her mouth to cover a powerful moan. He squeezed his eyes and thrust hard up into her a few quick times, filling her with hot spurts that made his head spin around. He choked out: "Oh, fuck!", tensed for a long moment, electricity running through his whole body, then fell back on the pillow, panting hard like her, holding her close, caressing her back tenderly.

It took them a while before their breathing returned to normal, then Hermione raised her head and yawned: "Uhm... I'd go back to bed now."

He chuckled: "That would be wonderful but it's wednesday, I have to go to work in... (he looked at the watch on the nightstand... 7.30) thirty minutes!"

She shook her head with an amused smile: "No no my dear, you have a whole day off!"

He rubbed his eyes: "That would be great, but it's not real!"

She giggled: "Tut tut... I thought you'd learnt by now that I never lie... and I can assure you that you have a day off, my dear!"

He asked: "What?!"

"Yes, Harry and you!"

"Harry? What...? But... really?"

She giggled: "He'll be here at 8.30 to pick you up!"

"But... where are we going? And what about my work?"

"It's all okay, trust me. Harry helped me with your boss."

"Really? But..."

She got up: "Love, relax, you know I'd never ever ever put you in trouble with your job, now go get a quick shower, I've prepared a very special breakfast for my love!"

He smiled: "Oh, so that's what you were doing up this morning!"

She nodded with a big smile.

Ron asked: "So... What am I going to do with Harry?"

"I can't tell, it's a surprise!"

He chuckled: "If it's another one like the one I just got, I might die before lunch!"

She laughed: "I don't think Harry will be pleased to know that you think he'll suck you off!"

He laughed hard: "Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yes, I know... but let me tell you that the part of your day that you'll spend with Harry will be your favorite!"

He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back on the bed, snuggling close: "Better than waking up with your little dirty mouth sucking me off? That's pretty impossible!"

She laughed: "You are impossible! But... you know what? I'm bringing you your special birthday breakfast in bed!"

He groaned in appreciation: "Oh yes! Yes yes yes! And if you tell me there's also chocolate cake, then..."

She giggled: "Of course, love! All your favorites today!"

A few minutes after Ron left with Harry, Hermione needed to talk to someone... "Ginny! Ginnyyyy!"

Ginny appeared in front of her fireplace to find Hermione's head: "Hermione! What... you scared me!"

"Sorry sorry sorry, I need your help!"

"For what? Oh, get out of that fireplace!"

In a few minutes, the two girls were sitting in Harry and Ginny's kitchen with a couple of steamy cups of tea in front of them.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Just stop blushing and tell me!"

The curly haired girl took a deep breath: "It's just that... Well, you know of course that today is Ron's birthday and... Well, I had thought of a special gift for him, but... but the more the moment comes... the more I feel unsecure... I'm so embarrassed!"

Ginny frowned: "Ehm... Hermione... I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but... What kind of present had you planned? Isn't the morning you planned for him enough?"

Hermione's blush became deeper and she breathed uneasily: "Well..." she pulled some hair behind her ear: "Well... ehm... no, that's not the only present... after that I'm taking him to an amusement park and then... I... I had thought of... of a kind of..."

She trailed off making Ginny roll her eyes: "Oh, just tell me!"

She rushed: "It's a striptease!"

Ginny looked at her red faced friend for a long moment, then said: "Oh."

Hermione said: "I know it sounds stupid, but I thought he'd like it... But now I'm afraid I won't make it because I'm too embarrassed!"

Ginny simply said: "Well... it's a bit disgusting to think of my brother getting a striptease show from my best friend, but... (she sighed) but I suppose I can help you."

Hermione's face lifted in hope: "Really?"

Ginny smiled: "Of course! Get dressed, there's a place we need to go!"

"Here?!" Hermione's voice was a bit hysterical.

Ginny smiled: "Yes, here! There's a whole section where you'll find exactly what you need!"

Hermione hissed through gritted teeth: "But it's your brother's shop!"

"Yes and as I just said, we'll find exactly what you need here!"

"But Ginny..."

Ginny took a deep breath: "Listen... I'm not excited about helping you prepare a sexual surprise for my idiotic brother, so stop questioning me and get in!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, then nodded obediently and entered the shop.

Ginny went straight to a shocking pink door on the left corner of the shop.

A voice behind them called: "Oi ladies! Where are you going?"

Ginny smiled: "Hi Georgie! Today is Ron's birthday!"

He shrugged: "So?"

Ginny cleared her voice meaningfully, gesturing from a red faced Hermione to the pink door.

George widened his eyes, then gave a loud laugh: "Oooh... okay okay! Need help in there?"

Hermione rushed a mortified: "No no no!"

George nodded grinning widely, then leaned closer to them, whispering: "As I think I know little Ronniekins... I'd pay a bit of attention to the section on the right!" he winked and left them alone.

Hermione was so embarrassed that she couldn't move. Ginny grabbed her friend by the elbow and opened the door to the only-if-you-are-of-age section.

"Oh, come on Hermione, no one believes you're all prim and proper in your bedroom! My brother wears a too big smile to believe you're not a wild one!"

Hermione's blush went scarlet: "Ginny!"

The younger girl laughed: "Come on... Uhm... I think we should start with this! A good old potion to make you lose your inhibitions! Here!" and she placed a small red curvy bottle in her hands.

"But Ginny..."

Ginny sighed: "What now?"

She murmured: "I don't need this potion."

"But if you can't even talk about sex!"

She raised her chin: "I don't have this problem with Ron!"

Ginny rolled her eyes: "Oh really? And why did you come to me today then?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment, then sighed: "Because I'm afraid I won't make it!"

"So take this potion! Listen... I've tried it, okay? Its effect will last only a few hours and it won't change who you are, it will just... free you a bit, okay?"

Hermione nodded, Ginny leaned in closer: "Half you and half him!"

Hermione giggled: "Oh, he doesn't need it!"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow: "Are you sure?"

"Well... yes... He tells me everything!"

"Oh really? And you tell him everything in return?"

"Of course!" she answered defiantly.

"But here you are telling me that MAYBE you need this potion... what if, just like you, he simply hasn't the courage to do or to ask something that you both may like?"

Hermione widened her eyes for a moment, then grabbed the little bottle quite forcefully: "Okay okay, I get it!"

At lunchtime she apparated in the garden of the Burrow and was welcomed by the whole family except for Charlie.

Mrs Weasley hugged her: "Hermione, dear!"

"Oh Molly, I hope it wasn't too much work for you!"

She waved her hands dismissively: "Oh, you know I love to cook for my boys! Look, I've made all his favorites!"

Hermione beamed: "Brilliant as ever!"

Molly sighed, checking the watch on the wall: "I just hope they arrive soon... it's a working day and they all have to get back to work in a couple of hours! Oh, look! They're coming!"

And right in that moment, they heard the sounds of deep voices; they turned around to find Harry and Ron laughing hard as if they'd just had the time of their lives.

As Ron saw Hermione, he ran to her lifting her off the ground with a joyful embrace: "Amazing! Brilliant! Fucking brilliant! I love you so much!" and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

Ginny shouted: "Oi, get a room, you two!"

Ron seemed to finally realize they were not alone and placed her back on the ground.

They were both so red in the face that even Ron's mother couldn't help but laugh: "Happy birthday, Ronnie!" she gave him a bone crushing hug, then said: "Come on now... Everybody's already at the table!"

He kissed her on the cheek and she swatted his head.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Your swear word! Now move, your brothers are starving! Charlie sent an owl this morning, he's very sorry he couldn't come, but he'll be here on Sunday!"

They sat at the table and both Ron and Harry couldn't stop talking about their morning. It happened that, helped by Ginny, who was now a professional Harpie, and by the fame of the trio, Hermione had managed to organize a full morning on a Quidditch pitch with the Cannons.

Ron smiled like a child, he was ecstatic: "Oh, Mione, you should have seen me! I saved nine goals! Nine!" he didn't stop talking even after a mouthful of potatoes: "Yes, they made two goals, but... I mean, it's the Cannons and they're so good at playing!... Merlin, I can't believe we played with them! That was awesome! You are awesome!" Hermione beamed lovingly, squeezed his leg softly under the table and kissed him on the cheek.

All through lunch, the two young men relived the amazing morning they had had. Their enthusiasm was so contagious that lunch went wonderfully in between jokes and laughter and the two hours they had at their disposal passed way too quickly.

After a glorious birthday cake prepared by mrs Weasley with a shining '20' written in orange creamy letters on top of it, Arthur, Percy, Bill, George and Harry got up and disapparated to their jobs.

Fleur and Molly attended to little Victoire, while Ginny, Angelina and Hermione got up from their seats to clean up the kitchen, but Molly stopped Hermione: "No no no no Hermione dear... it's already 14.00, let us do these things and go!"

Ron looked at them: "What are you on about?"

His mother smiled: "I'm talking about your next surprise, Ronnie."

"What!?"

Hermione interrupted them: "Molly, he doesn't know!"

Molly chuckled: "Oh sorry, dear!"

Ron turned to Hermione, frowning: "But what...?"

Hermione caressed his cheek lovingly and he unconsciously leaned into her touch, smiling.

She said: "We're talking about your afternoon surprise!"

He widened his eyes: "More surprises? There really is more? Harry said something before, but I thought he was kidding, I mean... You have already..."

She pulled him to stand up and beamed up at him: "There's much more to come for your special birthday! Twenty is a special number!"

He smiled excitedly: "What are we waiting for, then?"

She giggled: "Well, I think we can even go!"

They hugged and kissed Ron's mother, then said their hellos and left the house to disapparate.

When they apparated seconds later, Ron looked around frantically to understand where she'd taken him.

She took his hand: "Come on, it's not very far, I couldn't apparate closer than this, someone might have seen us! Now give me your wand."

"Uh?"

She rolled her eyes: "First: there are Muggles everywhere here, you can't just go around with a wand in your pocket, they'll think you're mad! Second: someone might steal it or you might lose it! Third: you won't need it here. Fourth: I'll keep it in my bag, so it will always be at the ready, okay?"

He looked at her for a moment, then gave her the small stick of wood that meant life to him and watched her push their two wands into her small bag.

She took his hand and when they turned the corner, he widened his eyes and his mouth fell open: "I... I can't... Mione... an amusement park!?"

She looked worried: "You... don't like it?"

He turned to her: "Love it! But I thought you'd never take me to one because they're always packed with people!"

She shrugged: "It's a working day, it shouldn't be too full! And then it's your birthday!"

He beamed wide, jumping on the spot: "Wicked! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and walked quickly to the entrance.

He still had a few problems with Muggle money, so he let Hermione get the tickets, observing everything with excitement, moving from one foot to the other and biting the skin around his nails nervously.

Hermione smiled tenderly: "Love, stop biting your fingers! You'll end up bleeding! Come on, I read it's the best amusement park in Great Britain!"

And it was. It was so full of amazing things that Ron kept pointing at things with wide eyes like a toddler on Christmas morning. Hermione's heart warmed at the sight.

They went on all the rides there were, they ate fairy floss and sugar candies, they bought two very stupid hats and they had the time of their lives.

It was already getting dark when they sat down on a bench, drinking fruit juice and eating fried chips.

Ron beamed: "Muggles are brilliant! I'll have to take dad here one day! He'll go mad! Mad!"

She smiled happily: "So... you're having fun?"

He chuckled: "Of course I am! Best day of my whole life!"

She beamed up at him and kissed him on the lips: "Perfect!"

He put a hand behind her head and gently pulled her closer for another long, sweet kiss. He smiled: "You taste delicious!"

She giggled: "I had never eaten so many fried chips and sweets in one day!"

He smiled: "I love you so much! We could have even been lying on the couch all day and I'd still be the happiest man alive! The idea that you'd organize such an amazing day for me makes me so... so... I don't know...it just fills my heart to know you'd do all this for me!"

She hugged him tightly: "Oh, love... I'd do anything for you! Love you so much!"

Ron pulled her to his lap and held her close for a long moment, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair and caressing her back slowly.

After a while, Hermione raised her head and looked at him: "Shall we go home now?"

He took a deep breath, then said thoughtfully: "Actually... I quite like to stay here with your nice bum on me... I'm not sure I'm ready to go..."

She raised one eyebrow: "Excuse me?"

Ron grinned: "You've been tempting me all day with these sexy jeans... I can't stop thinking about your perfect little arse underneath them and I just want to bite it!"

She breathed against his lips: "Well, Mr. Weasley, I have to say I noticed your hands on my bum in more than one occasion today... even in very very very inappropriate occasions, if I can say!"

He breathed: "Your fault! You're just so hot..." then pushed her down on his crotch, making her feel his erection and bit her neck lightly: "I'm going to eat you tonight!"

She shivered in anticipation and licked her lips, he asked huskily: "What panties are you wearing?"

She smiled against his lips: "Let's go home, so you can find out!"

He pushed his tongue in her mouth and kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly, murmuring in between kisses: "I want you so bad!"

She smiled: "Let's move then!" and jumped to her feet.

He chuckled: "Eager, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled mysteriously: "Well... I'll have you known that there are more surprises waiting for you!"

He widened his eyes: "More?!"

She nodded enthusiastically, pulling him up by the hand: "Oh yes! Move up, Auror Weasley, it's time you get your birthday present!"

While they walked, Ron joked: "I'll have you known that this day has lifted all my expectations to a super high level and from now on I won't be happy unless every birthday is as incredible as today! This is going to be your ruin!"

They laughed until they got out of the park, found a secluded spot and, with their wands back in their hands, disapparated to their bedroom.

Ron was on her immediately, kissing her furiously, touching, squeezing and caressing as much of her as he could. Hermione whimpered with pleasure, but after a moment she pushed him back.

He gasped: "What...!?"

She smiled nervously: "Sit back... I... I want to give you my present."

He frowned: "Now?" She turned to her nightstand, working with something. "Mione?"

She turned around with two small glasses filled with a dense red liquid. She gave him one of the two and raised the other one: "Cheers!"

Ron looked at her puzzled for a moment, then looked down at the liquid and asked: "Erm... what is this?"

She answered with a small voice: "A special potion without which I wouldn't be able to give you my birthday present because I'm too embarrassed! Please, drink it. I swear it's good. Trust me."

He looked up at her and said simply: "Of course I trust you!" and drank it in one swallow. It had a sweet taste, like strawberries mixed with velvety rose petals and chocolate, Ron licked his lips while Hermione put away the glasses: "Tastes good! But if you got it at George's, I'm sorry to tell you that..."

But he didn't finish because Hermione had flickered her wand and the lights had turned out, leaving them in darkness. Before Ron could ask anything, Hermione had already swished her wand again and dozens of candles had lit all around the room. A third swish and soft music started to come out of the stereo.

She took a few steps away from Ron and put her wand aside. She turned her back to him and, emboldened by the potion, started to slowly dance with the music. Ron looked at her puzzled for an instant, then her sensual movements made him feel hot and horny. He licked his lips and watched mesmerized while she slowly started to take up her t-shirt. He swallowed: "You... you're stripping... for me?"

Without stopping her movements, she turned her head around and looked at him through her long, dark lashes: "Shall I stop?" he shook his head frantically, in silence.

Hermione smiled and took her t-shirt off her head, revealing a dark red sexy bra he'd never seen before. He rubbed his hands on his legs nervously while she turned around offering him a beautiful view of her small, round, perfect breasts covered in soft silk. He moved to get up and go to her, but she stopped him with a playful smile: "No no, Ronald... you'll stay there until I have finished... and I evidently haven't finished yet!"

With those words, she started to open her jeans, one button at a time, leisurely torturing him. She showed him a bit of her matching panties, then pushed her jeans down her legs and gently kicked them aside. "Like it?"

He nodded frantically, speechless.

Hermione smiled: "I never thought you'd pick this color."

Ron was puzzled: "Me? I didn't..."

She giggled: "It's magical underwear... I picked the model, but the color changes to what you like!"

He asked foggily: "To what I like?"

She nodded, a bit amused and he swallowed: "Red looks fucking good on you!"

Hermione got a few steps closer, just to be within arm's reach and said softly: "Let's see if you like also the model I picked..." and turned back around, giving him a close view of the part of her body that she knew he craved the most: her arse.

As he noticed that these new panties barely covered anything, he exhaled: "Bloody fuck!". Hermione turned her head around to find him staring unblinkingly at her panties and at what was underneath them.

Usually she would have felt a bit self-conscious under such an hungry gaze, because she was still shy in showing her body, even though Ron had showed her times and again how much he adored every single part of her, but right then she felt sexy and boundless, so she slowly bent over in front of him, until she placed her hands on her knees and asked quietly: "So... you like the model?"

Ron was silent. She tried to look at him and found that he was still staring, but his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. She suppressed a giggle: "Ron... are you okay?"

He gulped: "Never better!"

She wriggled her hips and said: "I take it you like them."

"Take 'em off."

"Sorry?"

"Take them off, I want you now!"

"But..."

"Now!"

She straightened back up and moved to face him: "Ron, there are still two things I want to do!"

He whined: "But I want you now!" and with those words, he grabbed her hips, turned her around again and pulled her closer, in between his legs and started licking her arse cheeks hungrily: "Where the bloody fuck did you take these knickers? They're driving me mad!"

She protested weakly: "But Ron... I want to..."

Between mouthfuls of soft skin, he moaned: "Later! Fuck, your arse drives me nutters!"

She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan: he was so good with his mouth! She felt so hot and aroused that for a moment she forgot all of her plan and just let the amazing feeling of Ron's mouth on her arse take over everything else. Hermione moaned deeply and let her head fall back in wonder when his fingers grazed her inner knee going slowly upwards until they reached her center, stroking softly: "You're soaked!"

She whimpered: "Your fault!"

"No, you liked to strip for me! You're a dirty one!"

Then she opened her eyes, her gaze fell on her nightstand and she saw them: two small red dices. And all of a sudden she remembered her plan! She bent over to take them, but Ron took advantage of her new position to delve his hot tongue on her silk covered cunt. They both moaned deeply. He hastily pulled the fabric aside and...

Hermione pulled away panting hard, one hand on her heart: "Goodness, you're fantastic!"

He looked at her dazed, with foggy eyes: "Why... why did you pull away then? Get back here!"

She smiled: "We're playing a game now!"

"A game? Now?" she nodded biting her lower lip to hide an enormous grin and he got the hint: "Wait, what kind of game are you talking about?" she put her closed fist in front his eyes and opened her small hand to show him. "Dices?"

She giggled: "Sex dices!"

He looked up at her, then at her hand, then back up at her, then back down at the dices: "Wha... oooooohhh!" he said watching the small cubes. He picked them up and studied one of them for a moment, reading: "Lick... stroke... suck... kiss... (he looked at the other one) nipples... mouth... tongue... arse..." he watched her and licked his lips: "Really?" she nodded and he asked: "Are you sure? Have you checked all the combinations?" she rolled her eyes and he asked: "And are you going to do anything that the dices say?"

"Of course!"

Ron grinned: "Wicked! I think you know what I hope will come out then!"

She blushed deeply, then whispered in his ear: "I'll do anything tonight! Now let me undress you so we can start!" she took his hands and pulled him to his feet. He quickly took off his shirt while Hermione took care of his jeans, unbuttoning them.

They sat on their big bed in their underwear and Hermione gave him the dices: "It's your birthday, you start!"

He smiled, took the dices and launched them on the bed.

She announced: "Stroke... nipples!" she covered her mouth giggling: "But... it means I'll do it or... you'll do it?"

He shrugged: "I don't know... you're the brain here!"

She wrinkled her nose and said: "Well, considering you are the party boy, I suggest that every time it will be you to chose who is the active one... what do you think?"

He grinned rubbing his hands together: "As you wish! Take that bra off!"

She reached behind her back and freed her small breasts. He groaned, then reached out with his big hands and softly started stroking her nipples. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side, lost in the amazing feeling of his hot, rough hands on her small hard nipples. She sighed breathlessly, feeling his thumbs softly pressing and then squeezing and then he stopped.

She opened her eyes, protesting: "Why did you stop?"

He chuckled: "We are playing here! Launch the dices! I'm curious to see what comes out!"

She huffed amused: "Okay okay!"

She launched and he read eagerly: "Suck... lips... lips?"

She smiled: "Shall I?"

He shrugged and she got closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt her soft, wet tongue on his lips, then she slowly took his lower lip between hers, sucking lightly and caressing with her tongue for a long moment, still tasting some of the sweets they had had during the afternoon, making him gasp.

He swallowed: "My turn."

Hermione announced: "Suck... neck."

Ron licked his lips: "Lay back, love, it's my turn to suck something!"

Hermione obeyed and Ron went immediately on her neck, sucking lightly at first, then always harder until Hermione writhed under him, begging for some friction. He bit her lightly and licked the large red spot he'd just created.

He moved off, making Hermione whine in frustration: "More!"

He chuckled: "Tut tut... I thought you liked rules!"

She rolled her eyes: "Give me those things!"

He put them in her hand and read aloud: "Stroke... mouth... wait, mouth? No, throw that one again!"

"But..."

"Whose birthday is it? I said again!"

She shook her head amused and tried again.

He sighed happily: "Oh, see? Now it makes sense!"

She peeked at the little cube and grinned: "You prefer to keep your underwear on?"

He looked at her as if she'd gone mad: "No way!"

He quickly took his underwear off and joked: "Take your time, love... I won't stop you!"

She pushed him back to lie flat on his back and grabbed his hard cock.

He stopped smiling at once: "Fuck!"

Hermione moved her hand gently up and down, adoring the way the skin moved with her fingers. She stroked him lovingly, squeezing the tip lightly and rolling her hand around the tip in a way she knew would drive him wild. And in fact he pushed his hips upwards, groaning deeply: "Fuckin' good!"

Hermione had to fight very hard to not bend down and take his cock in her mouth, she was breathing hard, licking her lips hungrily, watching enthralled how her fingers barely grazed each other around his thick shaft.

All of a sudden she was above him. He opened his eyes in surprise: "Mione... what you doin'?"

She smirked: "They don't say what part of my body I have to stroke you with!"

He grinned and watched her sit on his lap and rub down on his shaft with her wet panties, moaning loudly. She used his broad chest as leverage and started riding him. He grabbed her hips pulling her harder on him, making her shake with pleasure.

He sat up and held her tightly: "The dices don't say you can't come, love."

She watched him straight in the eyes: "Same for you!"

He kissed her furiously and switched their position, starting to rub frantically against her silk covered slit.

It was different from anything they had done before and it was amazing. Hermione was spread under him, moaning with every breath she took, begging him to make her come without saying a word. He felt on the verge of climaxing and moved his fingers down, to push the fabric aside and plunge deep into her, but she opened her eyes at once: "Don't cheat! We're still playing!"

He whined: "But..."

She grabbed his arse and pushed him deep on her: "We have all night! Don't worry! You'll fuck me later!"

He growled: "I love it when you swear!"

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down on her, sucking his earlobe and whispering in his ear: "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

That repeated word sank into his ear, slid down his spine making him catch fire and run straight to his cock, making him explode. He gave a few hard thrusts and came undone with a deep growl of pleasure, spilling hot seed all over their joined stomachs while she screamed his name in release, choking breathlessly and convulsing in his embrace.

They lay there for a few minutes, embracing each other tightly, breathing hard and feeling the sticky mess of his warm seed on their bellies at every breath they took.

Hermione caressed his sweaty back for a while, then whispered: "Love, I can't breathe!"

Ron lifted his weight from her: "Sorry." and looked at her for a long moment, caressing her face lovingly.

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled: "Whose turn is it now?"

He chuckled: "Not even a minute of rest?"

She narrowed her eyes: "Ronald Weasley... are you telling me you're already tired?"

He laughed: "No way, but just let me get my wand, I've made a mess!"

He reached out for his wand and tried to clean them up, but Hermione stopped him: "Wait! I love it!" she collected some liquid from her stomach with her finger and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes and sucking as if she were eating the best sweet in the world. Ron watched her in wonder.

He flickered his wand cleaning them up and chocked: "My turn!"

Hermione read, then asked: "Do you prefer to lie down or what?"

e looked at her confused: "What you mean? I think it's you who should..."

Hermione shook her head: "Who says it has to be you to be active in this one?"

He smiled: "I threw the dices! And I'm the party boy, remember? I decide! So, lie down and let me kiss your arse!"

She crossed her arms on her chest: "But I want to do it!"

He looked at her for a moment: "Really?" she nodded with a big smile and he shrugged: "Okay!"

Ron lied down on his belly and she licked her lips in anticipation: "You think I can use my hands?"

He looked at her: "It says kiss... what have hands to do with it?"

"But I want to touch you!"

"Hermione!"

She raised her hands: "Okay, okay, the rules! Damn this game!"

He chuckled, but stopped immediately when he felt her gentle lips on his bum. Hermione started tentatively kissing his pale freckled skin, then she darted her tongue out and licked him. She heard him sigh. She smiled to herself and started giving him open mouthed kisses. They had never done this and now Ron wondered why. Oh yes, because he loved to do that to her, that's why. But now he thought that her tongue on his skin in such a private experience was brilliant. He could feel her frizzy hair on his legs and back and turned his head around to find an extremely focused Hermione licking and sucking his buttocks. Wicked! He soon found himself slowly grinding into the mattress and whimpered.

When she stopped, Ron turned around sitting on the bed and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, she smiled: "Liked it?"

"That was wicked! Yeah!"

"Are you liking the game so far?"

He looked down at his rock hard member and she followed his gaze. They looked up and he grinned: "Is that enough to answer?"

She giggled: "Hand me the dices! Let's see... Oh!"

He frowned: "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I may not have the biggest breasts ever, but if you sit on the edge of the bed and I get on my knees... come here!" she quickly moved to kneel in front of him and faced his hardness.

She licked her lips hungrily and, unable to resist, opened her mouth to suck. She moaned so loudly that he felt the vibrations all around his cock and gave a strangled moan. He loved when she did it and he knew she loved it too, but he stopped her with a great effort: "Rules!"

She looked up, her mouth still full of him and he almost came just at the image of Hermione down on her knees, clad only in her knickers and sucking him off. She released him with a soft pop: "Are you serious?"

He grinned: "Of course I am!"

She raised an eyebrow and he continued amused: "The dices didn't say 'blowjob'... and even though that was great... I'm pretty sure there was something about tits..."

She kept her eyes in his and slowly moved up, rubbing her small breasts on his cock, caressing the tip with her soft flesh. Moving slightly, her hard nipple slid on his tip and he gasped: "Fuck! Do that again!"

Surprised, Hermione repeated the gesture studying his face: he closed his eyes in disbelief and shuddered: "Bloody fuck!"

She asked incredulous: "Feels good?"

He breathed: "Fucking good!"

Nearly amused, Hermione grabbed her own breasts and squeezed them a bit to push her nipples, in turns, on his tip, rubbing in circles. Her amusement quickly left place to lust as she felt his hot pre-cum spreading on her nipples making the movements always smoother and sensual. Then she took his hot cock between her squeezed little tits and he thrust quickly for a while, whimpering breathlessly, muttering: "So hot... Fucking good... oh!"

She slowly released her breasts and got up kissing his navel, his torso, his chest, his jaw and then his mouth, plunging her tongue in his hot panting mouth.

Ron breathed: "Wanna fuck you!"

She sucked his earlobe: "Mmmmh, sounds nice... but rules are rules, Ronald. Be a good boy and throw them!"

"No, I want you now!" Ron said grabbing her arse and pulling her closer.

Hermione moaned in appreciation, but said: "Your turn, party boy!"

Ron groaned, launched them quickly on the bed and kissed her neck: "I hope it's a nice one..."

Hermione took a deep intake of breath: "Mmmmmhh, I'm a lucky girl!"

Ron looked around to try reading: "Wha... oh, good! Take those panties off! No, wait... let me do it!

Ron gently pushed her back to lay down on the bed and slowly took off her panties, finally leaving her naked.

Ron slowly kissed his way up, starting with her feet, then her knees, then her soft legs. He licked the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she sighed heavily, squirming under him. He smiled proudly to himself and continued. He gently pushed her legs apart and kissed her skin, moving closer and closer to her centre. He felt her hotness on his face and breathed in her scent with closed eyes, letting her amazing aroma fill his whole body. He looked up to watch her face and smiled seeing that she had closed her eyes like she always did and was biting her lower lip expectantly. Then he kissed her deeply.

Hermione shuddered and flew her hands in his fiery locks, keeping him there. Ron's tongue moved expertly in her folds, slowly licking and kissing her. She was so wet that he knew she was already close. He moved a bit upwards and licked her clit lightly. Hermione gasped. He sucked and she whimpered, sliding her legs on the bed uncontrollably, muttering nonsense above him.

Merlin, he loved when she lost her mind. He moved a bit upwards on the bed, taking Hermione's bum in his hands and raising her hips to his face and sucked harder, swirling his tongue on her clit and making her lose control. This was when Hermione was at her best: her hair spread all over the pillows, her arms stretched on the bed, her hands grasping whatever they could reach, her legs spread apart and her swollen sex dripping for him. All for him.

Ron stopped and watched her, she opened her eyes and whined: "Don't stop!"

He was breathing hard: "Look at me."

She swallowed and nodded quickly, captivated by his words. He plunged his tongue inside her and fucked her with his tongue for a long moment, swirling it around, their eyes locked together. Hermione pushed her hips upwards to meet his mouth and he took out his tongue to lick her clit again. He closed his lips around it and sucked hard.

Hermione watched him in disbelief for a moment, then convulsed in bliss under him and gave a long strangled cry of pleasure, her whole body freezing in hard tension for a long moment, flooding his face with her sticky juices, gasping for breath and finally falling back on the bed limp, exhausted and sated.

She breathed with difficulty for a while, caressing his head gratefully for a moment, before realizing he was above her, hard as never before, breathing shallowly and pumping his cock quickly in his hand: "You're so fucking hot!"

Hermione pushed her hips upwards to meet him and groaned: "Inside me! Please, come inside me!"

Ron said huskily: "Want my cum, love?"

She pleaded: "Yes! Yes! It's mine!"

He stopped his hand and moved his cock to her soaked slit, rubbing the hot length on her, groaning: "Fucking wet!"

She pulled him closer: "I want you! I want you!"

He breathed in her ear: "Weren't there rules in this game?"

She asked foggily: "What?"

He chuckled: "I'm the party boy... do I get another launch with those dices?"

She whined: "Now?"

He licked her ear: "I think I know what will come out if I throw them now... fuck... arse!" and he squeezed one of her arse cheeks in his big hand.

Hermione gasped: "What?"

He looked at her, still rubbing lazily her soaking slit: "Come on, love... I want it so bad!"

Hermione swallowed: "But... but..."

"You said one day we'd do it... why not now?"

"I'm not sure. It... it might hurt!"

He looked at her: "I'll go slowly! I'll stop if you don't like it... come on... please!"

Hermione watched him biting her lower lip, deep in thought. Ron kissed her softly, then smiled playfully on her lips: "I know you want it!"

She blushed: "Well, it's not that I've never thought about it, but..."

His eyes sparkled: "I knew it! Prim and proper my arse!"

She blushed: "Ron! ... It's just that..."

He looked at her: "What?"

"I'm scared! I mean... The problem is that... well... Let's say that little Ron is... well, it's not that little!"

Ron laughed: "Little Ron?"

Hermione pouted: "Well, how should I call it?"

Ron brushed his cock on her clit making her close her eyes and whimper, he said: "You can call it the way you like... it's all yours!"

Hermione moved a hand down, grabbed his shaft and whispered in his ear: "Mmmmh... only mine! No one else will ever have you!"

"And no one will ever even get close to you... you're mine!"

"Always yours! Only yours, Ron!... But... you'll hurt me!"

"I'd never hurt you, Mione! I'll go slow, I promise, we can stop whenever you like... please, please, please, I want it so bad!"

She opened her eyes and looked inside his deep blue ones, caressing his cheeks lovingly: "Let me turn around."

Ron looked at her in disbelief for a split second, then licked his lips quickly and moved off her to let her change position. She moved to kneel in front of him and he watched her for a moment. He'd taken her in this position so many times that he wondered why she suddenly looked even more wonderful than usual. Maybe it was her impossible hair, bigger than ever, maybe it was her flushed cheeks, maybe the sweat that was making her skin shine lightly, maybe it was the way her soft legs opened for him or the way her back arched offering him a spectacular view of her wet slit and her juices sticking all around her sex and her pubic hair. Maybe it was that sexy arse he was about to take for the very first time. He absentmindedly stroked his cock in his hand and watched her getting as comfortable as possible.

Hermione turned to look at him: "Slow, okay?"

He nodded speechless: she was really accepting to do this! He couldn't believe it! He gently pushed two long fingers inside her slit to collect some moisturizing fluids and spread them around. He watched his own hand making her arse glimmer with the result of their love and nearly came at the thought. He caressed her slit a bit more, making Hermione moan slightly and, without even realizing, was licking her again.

Hermione cried in surprise as his tongue moved upwards, towards her tight hole. She froze for a moment and then relaxed. He'd done his before, even sticking in a finger or two, always so delicately that she'd enjoyed it even if it was an odd feeling. He rolled his tongue around and groaned with excitement: "Love your ass!"

She moaned when he plunged a finger deep in her cunt, then moved it to her bum hole, watching it closely as it slid inside her most private hole. He breathed hard with his mouth slightly agape while he fucked her with his finger, rolling it around, then adding a second finger. Hermione was nervous and he realized it: "Want me to stop?"

"Uh? Erm... No no... I just need to relax a bit... Go on."

He gently added a third finger and she whimpered, following his slow movements with her hips. She had to admit it: she really wanted it, she was scared about the pain, but the idea that they would share such an intimate act was igniting a fire in her womb and she soon relaxed completely around his long fingers. She was so lost in the feeling that she didn't notice Ron shifting and positioning himself right behind her, but she felt his fingers sliding out and she groaned in longing at the loss.

Ron smiled inwardly: this was Hermione's wildest side and he was the only one who had ever experienced it, his heart swelled at the thought. He looked down, took his throbbing shaft in his hand and rubbed it around to spread his pre cum, then gently pushed. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to focus on relaxing her muscles. Ron pushed a bit more and watched his cock entering her slowly.

They growled in unison at the feeling. It was just the tip, but the feeling was amazing. Hermione bit her lower lip hard, gasping for breath. She shuddered in pain for a moment, then focused on her own breathing to avoid thinking about the uncomfortable feeling of having something so big in there and slowly managed to completely relax. Ron pulled out the tip just to push back a second later going deeper. He closed his eyes in bliss and moaned: "You're so fuckin' tight!"

Hermione gasped: "Slower!"

He stopped for a moment, then carefully pushed further and she gasped, feeling every inch of his length sliding inside her and moaned loudly: the odd tingling sensation was quickly being replaced by ecstasy and lust and she pushed her hips back, welcoming his hardness deeper.

Ron gave a loud grunt of surprise and grabbed her hips with his big hands: "Bloody fuck! Hold still or I'll come!" she obeyed and grasped a pillow to suffocate her ragged breathing. He panted, sweating: "You okay?"

She nodded speechless. Ron looked down at the point where they were joined and his cock twitched. Hermione moaned: "Please!"

Ron looked up confused: "Please what?"

Hermione turned her head around and looked at him through a crown of dark damp locks. Her eyes were dark with lust, her skin was flushed and hot under his hands and she was shivering. She breathed: "Please, Ron... Please fuck me!"

Her words rushed in his veins heating him up even more and with a deep throaty sound he tightened his grip on her hips and started pumping in and out of her arse. His head fell back in wonder: he loved her pussy, but the idea of what she had just allowed him to do to her was so shocking that his whole skin was burning with desire, threatening to make him explode at every push he made. Hermione on her part was close to losing her mind: Ron was fucking her arse! And it felt brilliant! The feeling of his big rough hands grabbing her hips so tightly was spectacular: she loved it when he lost control and went a bit rough, it made her feel sexy and wild.

Ron bent down to kiss her shoulder: "Hurts?"

She moaned: "Harder!"

He groaned in her ear: "Fuck! You like it!" and sped up his pushes.

She turned around: "Love your cock! It's so big! Deeper!"

He pushed his tongue in her mouth, going harder and deeper with every thrust. He was so close! He straightened his back and ordered: "Touch yourself!"

"What?"

"I want you to come with me, do it!"

She nearly fainted for how excited she was. She dropped her head on the pillow and moved one hand down.

Her hips pushed upwards and Ron caressed her arse in awe, pushing steadily: "Love (push) your (push) arse! (push) Mine! (push) Mine! (push) Mine! You're fucking mine!"

She rubbed her engorged clit frantically and moaned desperately: "Yours, only yours! Aaaaahh!" she nearly choked on her own cry of pleasure.

Ron gritted his teeth to hold back his explosion, but started thrusting faster and faster, moving frantically, quickly losing control and slamming wildly inside her. She was so hot, velvety and tight that his brain was boiling with the desperate need to explode. He looked down and saw Hermione shivering under him, touching herself and whimpering so loudly that he knew she was close. And then she gave a chocked cry, her body twitched in shock and all of her muscles contracted hard for a long moment.

Ron's cock was suddenly trapped in such a tight grip that it nearly hurt, but it was his undoing: his head fell back and with an animal growl he exploded inside her, gasping for breath and shuddering violently. Hermione's head fell limp on the pillow, her hips still held up by Ron's grip and when she finally relaxed he managed to give a few more thrusts to empty himself, panting her name and shivering desperately with every thrust.

For several minutes the only sounds in the dim lighted bedroom were those of their ragged breathing. They were immobile, except for the movement of their lungs, struggling for air.

Then Hermione moved slightly, her muscles cramping for the position she was in and slowly slid on the bed. They both groaned at the feeling of Ron's softening cock sliding out of her.

Ron fell on the bed next to her, chuckling: "Bloody fuck! If we keep this rhythm I won't reach my next birthday! My head's swirling!"

She laughed snuggling closer to him. He hugged her and kissed her head: "That was brilliant!"

She beamed: "Brilliant indeed!"

He asked gently: "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

She shrugged: "Hurts a bit, yes. But probably just because it was the first time. I'm sure next time will be easier."

He grinned: "Half an hour ago you said you weren't sure about doin' it and now you already talk about next time? I definitely have a good influence on you!"

She slapped his chest playfully: "You know what I mean!"

He chuckled: "Yes, you mean you're a naughty girl!"

She looked up pouting: "I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said I'm not! It was all that potion's fault!" at those words, Ron burst out laughing hard, surprising Hermione who looked at him with wide eyes: "Why are you laughing now?"

He dried his eyes and tried to stop the laughter: "It doesn't work!"

"What?"

"That potion doesn't work!"

Hermione was at a loss for words: "But... But..."

He chuckled: "George has tried lots of times to fix it, but with no success and then decided to sell it anyway because he says that being free is inside all of us and that we just need an excuse to let it out, so... There you are!"

Hermione felt affronted: "That's insulting! It's... It's a fraud!"

"Let me remind you that we've just done something you always refused to do! In a certain sense it works..."

She huffed: "You're impossible!"

He laughed: "That's why you love me!"

Then a deep gurgle startled them both, they froze for a second, then burst out laughing again. Ron apologized: "Sorry, you know sex makes me hungry!"

Hermione giggled: "I'll go prepare a sandwich."

Ron smiled: "No, stay there, I'll do it."

"No, it's still your birthday!"

He smiled up at her and crossed his arms behind his head lazily: "Ah, this is the life!"

Hermione came back a few minutes later with a small tray full of sandwiches, biscuits and pumpkin juice.

Ron quickly sat up in bed: "You bringing me food in bed naked twice in a day? Merlin, I don't deserve you!"

"You deserve the whole world, Ron!"

Ron looked at her for a moment, gave her a peck on the lips, then started devouring everything while she only took a few biscuits, watching him tenderly, a soft smile lingering on her lips. After he had finished everything, she cleaned up with a soft swish of her wand and lay back down with him.

Ron turned to lie on his belly, propped up on his elbows and kissed her softly on the lips: "Thanks for everything! It was mind blowing!"

She beamed: "Really?"

He nodded: "Best day of my life so far!" she smiled wider while caressing his cheek.

Hermione breathed dreamily: "I love you so much!"

Ron looked at her in silent awe for a few moments, drinking her features in lovingly. He pulled a crazy curl behind her ear and said softly: "You know... there are moments in which I just can't believe how deep our love is. I mean... We've been through real shit at times, but we've come out stronger and closer and..." he trailed off, a large lump in his throat and she kissed his hand softly. He took a deep breath: "It's just that I love you so much... but that word doesn't even explain how deep this (he gestured between the two of them) goes."

"I know, Ron, I know." She pulled him down and they snogged languidly, fondly.

Without even realizing, Ron soon found himself on top of her again and she opened her legs in silence. He gently slid inside her and started thrusting inside her unhurriedly. In and out, in and out, his lips never leaving hers, his tongue quietly making love to hers.

Ron moved with calm, rubbing his whole body against hers, feeling their warmth and their sweat, watching her closely, listening to her soft whimpers and sighs and to the wet sounds that their act produced, smelling the amazing scent of their own love that now filled the room.

Making love to Hermione was the best thing in his world, better than Christmas, better than Quidditch and even better than chocolate. Making love to her, moving inside her, filling her and making her come were his highest achievements.

Hermione softly caressed his head and his back, enjoying the body she now knew so well, the same body that embraced her whenever she came home destroyed from work making her remember what was really important in life, the same body that slept by her every night, the same body that made her lose herself in pure bliss every night, sliding inside her, stretching and filling her.

She entwined her legs around his hips, allowing him to go deeper with a soft moan, he answered with deep movements, leaving only the tip inside her before slowly pushing back until their hips met with a silent gasp. Over and over, skins burning with passion, nerve endings tingling, shallow breaths buzzing their brains, in perfect synchronization. And then he pressed deeper and deeper, grunting his pleasure on her lips and she swallowed his sounds, welcoming his hot saliva in her mouth.

She moaned his name and a shot of electric pleasure burst through her, and she flooded him with her boiling juices once more, shivering and clenching around him, milking his throbbing cock lovingly. And he came into her, breathing her name, shuddering, filling her repeatedly, sucked in by the power of her orgasm, astonished by the pleasure they could give one another and by the force of what they shared.

Ron didn't pull out, he simply rolled on his back still panting, taking Hermione with him, cradling her small figure against his big body and pulled up the covers.

Hermione murmured sleepily: "Love you, Ron."

Ron kissed her hair: "Love you, Hermione. Love you to pieces."


End file.
